


Be Careful What Luna Gives You [Deleted scene from "A Dreamer, On Top of Everything Else"]

by Cait_Sidhe



Series: On Top of Everything Else [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_Sidhe/pseuds/Cait_Sidhe
Summary: Deleted scene from "A Dreamer, On Top of Everything Else."Draco and Harry learn the consequenses of not paying attention to the instructions when given drugs.





	Be Careful What Luna Gives You [Deleted scene from "A Dreamer, On Top of Everything Else"]

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this into chapter 30 of "A Dreamer, On Top of Everything Else," but it didn't really fit well into it. The first scene is in the chapter, but the rest were removed or changed. It's unedited, as it's a removed scene-- just thought people might be interested in reading it.
> 
> For those wondering when the actual chapter will be out, the answer is soon! Possibly tonight, tomorrow at the latest.

“Draaaaaco!”

“Not now, Harry, I’m studying. You should be studying, too.”

“But I want to play…” Harry flopped down on the loveseat next to his boyfriend.

“...”

“Come on, just a little?” Harry nuzzled into Draco’s neck.

“No…”

“Aww, come on, pleeeeease?”

Draco looked at Harry carefully. “What are you on right now?”

“Hmmm?”

“What did you take?”

“Nothing, why do you ask?”

“Because you only act this… fluffy, when you’re high.”

“Fluffy?”

“Excessively bubbly, affectionate, and needy, all while completely adorable.”

“Hmmmm…. Hagrid had a dog named fluffy once. It was huge and had three heads.”

“Ah, and excessively distractible too. Yes, you are definitely on something. Wait a second. Didn’t you just come from detention?”

“Maaaaaaybe…”

“So you took something in between there and here?”

“Maaaaaaybe…”

“Stop saying ‘maybe’ like that. What was it, and do you have more?”

“Mmmm… I don’t know what it was; Luna gave me it. Why, want some?”

“...Maaaaaybe.” Draco grinned and tickled Harry’s sides, making him squeal.

 

*******

 

“What’s wrong with you two?” Ron asked at breakfast the next morning. 

“What d’ya mean?” mumbled Harry.

“You look like a right mess…”

Hermione frowned. “Seriously, you look like you’ve had no sleep for a week.”

“But we don’t sleep,” Harry told her, confused.

“Exactly.”

“If Luna ever gives you strange colored pills, don’t take them,” Draco said. “Or, at least don’t take more than one.”

Hermione looked at the two, incredulous. “Are you saying you took pills without knowing what they were?”

Blaise appeared, plopping down at the table. “Damn. You two don’t look so well. Guessing the pills didn’t work out?”

“Well, the high was pretty sweet,” Harry divulged, “But the crash is hell…”

“Wait a minute. How do you know about that?” Draco demanded. “Were you in on it with her?”

“Well, yes. Luna found the thing, and thought we might sell it. She did test it on herself first... Didn’t she tell you that?”

“No, she just handed Harry them and said they were fun…”

“Ah. I think I see the problem now. She didn’t tell you to limit it to one, I take it?”

Harry tried to think through the throbbing headache. “Well… perhaps she did mention that…” He put his head in his arms. “Ugh, this is horrible…”

“How many did you take?”

“Uhhh. Don’t remember.”

“More than three will kill a human,” Luna informed them. When did she get there?

“Ah. Well. Good thing we’re not human, I suppose,” Draco muttered. “Next time, might want to tell us that, okay?”

“But I did? Although, Harry did seem a bit distracted. Perhaps he didn’t hear.”

“Sounds like him…”

“I’m right here, you know,” Harry interjected.

“Harry, Draco, I think you need to go see Madam Pomfrey,” Hermione asserted. She and Blaise had been talking quietly.

Harry lifted his head abruptly to look at her, which just made him dizzy. Really, really dizzy. “Uh. Why?”

“Because you basically overdosed, but the vampire and/or cosmic magic is counteracting it,” Blaise replied. “We don’t know what damage it’s caused.”

“Hey, Harry, you with us?” Someone shook his shoulder, and Harry lifted his head, which revealed it was Draco nudging him. Neither Blaise nor Luna were there. He had imagined that entire thing? Harry groaned. He thought he was done with that; must be some after effects.

“I think we should see Madam Pomfrey,” Harry muttered lethargically.

“Why?” Draco asked in confusion. “It’s just a bad crash. It’ll go away.”

“[Well, actually, er, I think it might be more than that… I just remembered Luna said to only take one, as three or more can kill a human.]” Harry wasn’t sure how much of the conversation had been imagined, so used the dream-tongue to be safe.

“[What?! But we took… Merlin! You couldn’t have remembered this sooner?]”

 

*******

 

“Why are you two late to class, once again?” Kingsley asked calmly, though aura showed immense annoyance.

“This time it’s a legitimate reason!” Harry told him. “We were in the hospital wing. Just ask Pomfrey or Strout, they’ll attest to that.”

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. “You both were in need of it? Or did just one need it, and the other decided to stay too?”

Draco gave him a glare. “We actually did both need it this time. And don’t ask why; we did something immensely idiotic, let’s leave it at that.”

Kingsley nodded. “Very well. At least you’re not that late. We’re practicing some curse-breaking now, there’s a myriad of dark objects on the table over there-- be aware that some will have curses that can injure if you’re not careful, although it’ll be nothing too bad, all easily fixable.”

“Where do you even get such objects?” Draco asked curiously. “Surely you don’t create them yourself…?”

“Oh, no, I get them from the Ministry. As long as everything is documented properly, they allow the use of seized dark objects for teaching defense.”

“Even the class A ones you sometimes use?”

“Well… I may have pulled a few strings for that, formerly being Head Auror and all.” He winked. “Now, get to work.”

Draco and Harry meandered over to their friend group-- Hermione, Ron, Blaise, and Neville.

“Finally!” Ron said. “We were getting worried. Hermione asked what was wrong, and you kinda just zoned out, then you decided you needed to see Pomfrey. Draco said something about a bad crash and then you two spoke in that dream language before abruptly leaving.”

“A bad crash?” Neville asked. “That’s unusual, for you two.”

“What’d you even crash into?” Ron asked. “Were you on brooms, or was it on a ship in the Dreamlands, or--?”

“You’re not serious, are you?” Blaise interrupted, looking at Ron. 

“His aura says he is,” Harry chuckled. “But, er, it wasn’t actually a crash, after all… we kinda took too much of it, and the crash symptoms were actually from the vampire magic attempting to counteract such…”

“You overdosed?!” Blaised asked, incredulous.

“Shhh, not so loud!” Draco hissed. “Yes. And Madam Pomfrey and Strout already lectured us,” he added when Hermione opened her mouth to speak.

“But you’re okay now?”

“More or less. But the potions required we’re allergic too, so she had to try a muggle method-- luckily it worked.”

“Muggle method?”

“She had us chug charcoal.” Harry made a mock gagging noise. 

“So you’ve learned your lesson, and won’t do drugs anymore?” Hermione asked hopefully.

Harry laughed. “Seriously? We just need to be more careful, that’s all.”

“And to pay attention to Luna when she says to only take one,” Draco chided Harry.


End file.
